Familia
by Lilius's fan
Summary: Reto Navideño para el foro The Ruins  Una carta que Harry dejó después de su muerte. No esta editado, ni nada. Es breve y corto, inspiración del momento. Todo suyo.


**Familia**

**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling. **

**Trama: Reto Navideño para el foro the Ruins. Un carta que Harry Potter dejó después de morir.**

* * *

><p><em>Queridos todos:<em>

_La familia está ahí en las buenas y en las malas. Está ahí cuándo lo necesitas. Siempre. Incluso aunque haya peleas que separen a los hermanos, siempre tendrás a alguien ahí. Porqué la familia no es solo las personas que tienen tu misma sangre o parte de ella, la familia son las personas que te quieren, que te cuidan, que velan por ti, que están cuándo lo requieres y que son capaces de dar todo por ti. La familia es el mejor obsequio que puedes tener en la vida. Es simplemente lo mejor que hay en el mundo. _

_Cuando era niño, no tuve a mi familia a mi lado, o no a los que consideraba mi familia. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año de edad y fui a parar a casa de mis tíos. No me trataron bien, no me dieron el cariño que un niño necesita para crecer y ser feliz. Pero si no hubiera vivido con ellos, nunca hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme mi destino. Porqué ellos me dieron fuerza de una forma totalmente indirecta, me dieron la fuerza para buscar gente que me tratará bien y que me quisiera. Para buscar el calor de un verdadero hogar. Un hogar dónde una mujer me esperará con los brazos abiertos, con hijos que besaran mis mejillas o me abrazaran, con cuñados que bromearan conmigo y con suegros que sonrieran a su hija cómo nunca alguien lo hizo conmigo. O tal vez era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo._

_Siempre quise una familia que me amará, que me cuide y que me proteja, pero me toco vivir con personas que me despreciaban y castigaban cruelmente. _

_Pero repito lo antes dicho, tuve la fuerza de luchar por algo mejor. _

_Cuando fui a Hogwarts y tuve mis primeros amigos, me sentí la persona más afortunada del mundo. Encontré en Ron y Hermione los hermanos que siempre soñé. El hermano incondicional con el que peleas muchas veces, pero sabes que te quiere. La hermana mayor que en privado te regaña por tu actitud, pero en público te defiende con uñas y dientes. _

_¿Qué más podía querer?_

_Después conocí a los Weasley, los que se convirtieron en mi familia. Arthur aconsejándome, Molly dándome el cariño que no tuve, los gemelos haciéndome reír… Todos fueron una parte importante de mi vida y siempre lo serán. Fueron mi primera familia. _

_Y luego la tuve a ella. _

_Todo fue por ella. _

_Conocí a la mujer de mi vida, con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida. La que me daría tres hermosos hijos y un hogar. Discutiríamos, sí, pero ella estaría ahí, dándome la mano para que me vuelva a levantar. Siempre. _

_Mis tres hijos… la luz de mi vida. _

_James Sirius, haciéndoles gala a los otros dos hombres que llevaron su nombre. Me ha sacado canas, me ha hecho perder cabello y también que pasé noches en vela pensando en el castigo apropiado, pero también me ha hecho reír. Porqué lo amó. Es mi hijo mayor. Me recuerda tanto a Sirius… y a los gemelos. Según otros, es igual a mi padre. Pero eso nunca lo sabré. _

_Albus Severus, un gran muchacho. Inteligente, astuto, decidido… mi hijo del medio. Frío cuándo quiere, pero lucha por lo que cree está bien y no le importa lo que los demás piensen de él. Nunca me ha decepcionado y estoy seguro que nunca lo hará. Lo quiero demasiado, tanto cómo a James y a mi otra hija. _

_Lily Luna. Mi princesa, mi pequeña, mi luz en la oscuridad. La niña de papá, la que venía corriendo hacia mí cuando volvía del trabajo, la que me sacaba sonrisas con sus juegos infantiles, con su inocencia. Creció, pero siempre será mi niñita. Sé que ahora es una mujer hecha y derecha, fuerte y valiente, pero no puedo evitar ver a ese precioso bebé que me vio a los ojos el día en que nació. _

_Muchas gracias por darme un hogar, hijos. Gracias por dármelos, Ginny. Gracias por entregarme a tu hija, Arthur. Gracias por ser la madre que nunca tuve, Molly. Gracias por estar ahí siempre, Hermione y Ron. Gracias a todos. Gracias Luna, Neville, George, gracias a todos… por creer en mí cuándo nadie lo hizo. _

_Gracias por todo. _

_Ahora me despido. _

_No lloren por mí, moriré feliz sabiendo que ustedes seguirán vivos. James, tiene a una excelente mujer a tu lado, Albus, conseguiste a alguien que te haga reír cómo nunca te he visto hacerlo, Lily, conseguiste a un hombre que fue capaz de enfrentar a su familia por tan solo sostener tu mano. _

_Adiós hijos, adiós mi amor. _

_Harry J. Potter_

_P.D: Lo olvidaba, Feliz Navidad. Cómo dije, no lloren. No hoy. No en Navidad, la noche de los deseos. La noche en la que todo se hace realidad..._

* * *

><p><strong>Simplemente tuve que subirlo. Hice otra historia, pero me llegó la inspiración y esto quedó. Recuerden, la familia no es solo la de sangre… <strong>

**Feliz Navidad. **


End file.
